Broken and Repaired Hearts
by AnySciuto
Summary: After Garcia's kidnapping, Luke finally takes steps toward what he really should have done some time ago.


"Garcia, can you give me ..." Luke stopped mid-order. - Hey, is everything all right?

Penelope looked at Luke, unable to tell what really happened to her. It had been two weeks since she was kidnapped with Reid and since that day, she tried everything to forget.

\- Yes, I am fine. She turned her chair in an imitation of the day she cried for Reid arrested. - What do you need?

Luke swiveled his chair, kneeling in front of him. With his hands on her face, Luke forced her to look at him.

"I need you to look at me." He said in a sweet voice. - What is wrong?

\- I am afraid. Pen admitted. - Fear of what might happen. Fear of sleeping at night. Fear of being alone.

"Why didn't you come looking for us?" Luke looked at her. "Why didn't you come looking for me?" Remember after the Vermont affair, when I gave you the kitten?

She nodded, still unable to look at him.

\- I told you. Luke smiled sweetly at her. "I want to be the person you come to when you're crying."

"I can't sleep, Luke." Pen said, her voice breaking more by the second. "Whenever I close my eyes I see Meadows with the gun. In the dream, it is me with a knife in my throat. And you arrive late.

Luke needed a second before speaking again. That was one of his dreams too.

\- Come with me. Luke set the file folders on Penelope's desk and carried her with him through the door.

What the hell, Luke? Penelope said as Luke pulled her out. - I have to get back to work.

"No." Luke took his bag. - You need to sleep. And that is what I am doing. I will take you home with me and put you to bed.

Luke smiled and Penelope looked at Emily, seeing the unit chief smiling.

They got into the elevator together and when the doors closed, Luke leaned Penelope against the metal wall and kissed her.

That would become a happy day soon.

When Luke walked away from Penelope while still in the elevator, the young woman was not believing what she felt. An electric wave passed through her body and she sighed.

\- There is a lot more where that came from. Luke brushed a strand of hair away and kissed her neck. "I know you're confused, but I'll explain."

Explain? No. She wanted Luke to kiss her. Detailed explanations of this kiss would be is the last thing on your mind.

"You need to close that mouth, Penelope." Luke looked at her with desire. - I have a fantasy about this and I need to respect our workspace.

Less than ten minutes ago she was crying in fear and now she was all silly with the recent kiss.

She was afraid it was the moment. Luke looked at her and saw her inner battle.

The doors opened and Luke helped Penelope out of the elevator.

\- Come with me. Luke took Penelope's hand. - In my car.

Penelope sighed. She got in the car and the whole trip was silent. She was thinking, weighing the pros and cons of staying with Luke.

She had more to gain than lose and sighed again. There were days when she dreamed of kissing Luke, but he had Lisa with him.

\- What happened to Lisa? Penelope asked. "I thought you and she, you know, were together."

\- I broke up with her. - Luke went straight. "She said things she shouldn't have." About the team and about you.

"Why would you care if she said bad things about me?" Penelope sighed. - Many people have already said.

\- Simply because I love you. Luke sighed and looked at her.

Stopping the car, he looked her even more in the eyes.

\- I love you, Penelope. Luke pulled her gently into his arms. "This is the night we say I love you."

\- I love you too, Luke. Penelope felt his lips again and she could really get used to it.

Penelope could hardly believe that she and Luke finally admitted to each other how they felt.

If the kidnapping was the reason for this to happen, she was not grateful but would not complain. Luke confessed that he was in love with her and his heart tried to fight the feeling, but Luke came even more to her.

They eventually got home and Roxy came to welcome Penelope. The little dog was in love with Penelope, almost the same way Luke was.

\- Hey gorgeous. Penelope knelt and kissed her head. - Did you miss me? I felt yours.

Luke watched Roxy's interaction with Penelope and remembered a situation with Lisa where the puppy tried to make contact, but the woman almost hit Roxy.

\- Why did I stay with her? Luke muttered loudly.

\- What? Penelope was afraid. - Luke, what is this?

"Why did I stay with Lisa when I had you by my side?" He took Penelope fondly and bent her, then kissed her. "Penelope, I know we're going too fast, but damn, I need you."

Penelope did not answer. Instead, she set the bag on the table, wrapped her arms around Luke's body, and kissed his lips, running her hands under his shirt as he did the same to her.

Feeling her smooth skin for the first time without Luke's barrier made his cock come to life even more. He gently pulled her out of her dress, watching the way she bit her lip.

He had to keep his knees from bending when he saw her only in her bra and panties. Why did he take so long for this?

Wrapping Pen's legs around her waist, he carried her into the bedroom and laid her on her sheets. Every second asking God that this moment would be etched in his memory.

Penelope took off Luke's shirt by removing his lips and reconnecting them faster than possible. He was well done and she was anxious. She had accepted some time ago that she would not be thin and that was fine.

\- God, Penelope. Luke said as he removed her bra. - You are a goddess. Let me adore you.

\- Please, Luke. Penelope felt she could explode with a single tap. - I need it.

And he did.

Sucking on her nipples, Luke felt her arch her body against him. She was a goddess in bed and he wanted her to be his wife.

Removing her panties, Luke felt his cock fight against his boxer and withdrew it, touching his own cock.

He began to stroke Penelope and felt her almost ready. Placing her thumb over her clit, she exploded gloriously and Luke sighed deeply.

Kissing her, Luke climbed over her and entered her slowly and tenderly.

Penelope whimpered with burning desire and felt him pulling her up still intimately attached to her.

\- Oh, Luke. Penelope began to moan. - Please, more.

\- We have all the time in the world. - Luke went slowly. - Do you think it is ready? Cum to me, Penelope. Cum.

Penelope felt a need and came to Luke's cock like never before. He came right inside her. Falling to the side, Luke felt in the sky for the first time.

Penelope was completely naked beside him, almost asleep, and he did not know if he had seen anything more sensual.

\- Why don't you get some sleep? He kissed her shoulders. - I will do something for you to eat.

\- No, it is too cliché. Penelope groaned, almost asleep. - Sleeping after a good sex. But it looks so good.

\- Cliché, maybe it is. Luke kissed her on the lips. "But I need you to relax." I have no intention of letting you go. And today is Friday. Will you stay with me this weekend?

\- Only if Roxy gets in the package. She felt the dog climb on the bed. "She's like our daughter before we even have a daughter."

\- It is done. Luke kissed her again. - Girlfriend.

Penelope felt the butterflies fly.

\- I love you. Penelope saw Luke turn around. - Boyfriend.

He came back and kissed her again. They had barely talked about love and now they swore vows of love.

"I love you too, Penelope." Luke felt her snuggle even closer. - My girlfriend.

That weekend was the first of many. They were engaged in less than six months and married in less than four months. All because Penelope ended up pregnant with a little girl, she named Carolyn.

Reid became the girl's godfather, teaching her all about the genius world. Emily and JJ were the godmothers, and Simmons helped take care of her when Luke and Pen had to go to maternity to give birth to Elizabeth and Arthur, their twin sons.

Rossi became the grandfather and he was no happier than his parents alone. Tara was Elizabeth's godmother and Derek was Arthur's godfather.

Hotch had married Emily after all and JJ stayed with Will and had a daughter with him. Reid had found love in the arms of Abby Sciuto, the former NCIS forensic expert.

Even Lewis found someone.

In the end, everyone was happy and well married. Still fighting the monsters that haunted the team, but together they were happy.


End file.
